conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gelisia
The Republic of Gelisia, 'commonly known as '''Gelisia, '(Yewsk: ''Angortep 'Yewstia) '''is a large island nation located in the Atlantic Ocean. Gelisia is a Semi-Presidential Parliament Republic with it's capital in Anketa. Gelisia has a form of socialism, however very different from other ideals. Its socialism is related to Yewst culture of sharing, and community, however it has introduced a form of communal capitalism in early 1800's. However, Gelisia is a major economic power, with the sixteenth largest gross domestic product by purchasing parity in the world. The Gelisian Archipelago consists of five islands, the largest being known as Yewqey, the other four being Mestiqey, Agqey, Bukhaqey, and Qollqey. The landmass, known as Gelisia, was first inhabited by humans in the neolithic era, with the first organised tribal society known as ''Yewst, which was a powerful civilisation with advancements in agriculture and crop domestication and architectural. The Yewst brought many cultural advancements to their society, such as tolerance and intellectualism, which is believed to be one of the first societies to do so. The French discovered the island in 1689, and began a settlement on the island, known as Jaques Port. The Yewst Society is known for standing up for itself against European Colonisation and subsequently drove European settlers off of the island after they begun to take resources away from the indigenous people. This began the war between the French and the Yewst in the late 1600's, which, surprisingly resulted in the win of the Yewst. Gelisia has remained independent establishing the modern Yewsk state in 1711 beginnig a period of centralised and modern government influenced by European forms, with technological advancments brought by colonists adapted for its own use and advancing its society to the current semi-westernised culture that it has today; however with many cultural differences to other westernised countries. Several of the country's leaders have brought about social, and cultural reforms to open the country to the world in the early 1800's and gain technological advancements that brought the country into the 21st century society such as the adoption of the adapted Latin Alphabet into replace the Yewsk Script. The British struck a deal with Yewst to colonise the island of Qollqey, which brought Welsh and Scottish aswell as English to the island and created an area known as New Somerset to English-speakers. Etymology In English, the country is known as Gelisia, however in Gelish it is most commonly known as Yewstia, named after what was belived to be the first society on the island, decades before European discovery by French who were driven out of the country and later the British, who struck a deal to colonise the island which is now known as Qollqey. History Prehistory Yewst Civilisation European Colonisation Formation of the State Post-Formation Politics Government Gelisia is a Semi-Presidential Parliamentary Republic with cultural adaptations. The Executive branch of the government, consists of the Head of State, the Pourkhet, ''which literally translates into English as 'High Place,' and the Pourkhet's Advisory Council, also known as the Cabinet. The Legislative Arm consists of the Head of Government, the ''Qollkhet (which translates to Lower Place) and the bicameral Parliament, the upper, the Pourtaq and the lower the Puknataq. The Pourtaq consists of 110 appointed officials, while the lower house, the Puknataq, consists of 157 Representatives, or Puknakhets. The Government of the modern state Gelisia was first formed in 1711, as a Parliamentary Republic taking influences from European governing styles in an attempt to modernise itself against the European powers. In 1915, Gelisia transitioned into a Semi-Presidential Parliamentary Republic, creating a bicameral parliament and creating the office of the Pourkhet, which was formerly held by a High Chief, left over from the early Yewt civilisation days. Gelisia has since moved away from Tribal Style politics to a more modern form of governance. Armed Forces Gelish culture includes pacifism, and the government has policies of non-aggression or interference, hwoever has comitted troops to peace keeping operations in Africa and Eastern Europe in its history, however has stayed neutral in both World Wars despite pressure by both sides. Gelisia's Armed Forces consist of a sizeable Navy, Air Force and Ground Forces. The Armed Forces are collectively known as the Armed Forces of Gelisia, or the Jarqhan Yewsk. ''The Gelish Ground Forces consists of approximately 30,000 tr'ops as of 2013, most of which are reserve. Gelisia has a relatively modernised military force. ' Foreign Relations Gelisia is an active member of the United Nations, the Organisation for Economic Development, aswell as a temporary member of the Security Council as of 2013. Gelisia refused to join NATO during the Cold War, or take a side, appalled sheer disregard for human life, which is prevelant in Gelish culture. Gelisia has a policy of retaining positive relations with the world's major powers, and has in its history campaigned for Native American rights towards the United States and Canada, earning itself strained relations with the two. Gelisia retains embassies in over 130 countries across the world. However the country has signed several peace and economic treaties with countries, including the Non-Agression Pact with several countries including Canada, the United Kingdom and France. Administrative Divisions Geography The Gelisian Archipelago consists of five islands, Qollqey, Mestiqey, Agqey, Bukhaqey and the largest, Yewqy. While the smaller islands are largely mountainous, the main island, Yewqey consists of a large plateau, which is some areas is highly arid. However around the coast regions it is a mix between flat and steep coastline, however a predominant proporation consists of softly sloped coastline. Many of Gelisia's smaller islands are volcanic and still have active volcanoes, located on the Mid Atlantic Ridge. The largest volcano in Gelisia, known as Mount Shekhan, which is also the largest shield volcano in the world is located on the island of Yewqey near the centre on the edge of the volcanic area at the climax of the Yewqey Plateau at the higest point. Mount Shekhan has erupted twice in its existence, causing a great deal of damage, due to the large population around the plains because of very fertile land. Climate Settlements Culture Gelisia has a distinctive culture in the Western Hemisphere which, unlike others, has been largely untouched by European colonialism, however influences form Western Culture have begun to creep in sine the 1990's, mostly in the form of Music, Fashion, and Television. Although despite this, Yewsk traditions run deep within Gelisia, btu tries to shield itself form globalisation in other forms. Traditional Gelisian villages can be found across the country, and in the suburbs of major cities. These communities usually have traditional rural Gelisian housing, however many now have modern technology such as vehicles, radio and television, and few do not have access to running water. Gelisia has a rich music industry, which has largely been influenced by modern western music, however interspersed with traditional Gelisian instruments. The Yewsk-language music industry is often linked with Gelisia's booming Yewsk-language cinema, known as 'Qollywood' a parody of Hollywood and Bollywood. Language Religion Gelisia's indigenous religion is known as Aqraticism, which involves worshipping the natural world instead of any deities, and has been described by many as a different form of Atheism. Aqraticism makes up for over 75% of Gelisia's total population, while other major religions are Atheism 10%, No Religion 13% Christianity 1% and Islam 1%. Economy Gelisia is a newly industrialised country, and a major developed country despite a higher than average poverty rate. The Gelisian economy is highly mixed, with limited capitalism permitted by the government as per Gelish culture, of communal sharing. Bartering Markets are common in very rural areas sometimes known as 'Barter Bazaars', however in cities a very familiar form of capitalism is mostly used. However Gelisia has seen a huge economic influx since the late 1960's and has developed its economy rapidly with manufacturing and knowledge based industries, however this development has threatened its semi-socialist tendencies, however has helped its welfare and social security programs to flourish and improve education to rival some of the best in the western world. The Gross Domestic Product of Gelisia is relatively high, ranking Sixteenth in terms of purchasing power. Infrastructure Communications Gelisia had it's first GSM Network in 1987, and today has a developed telecommunications infrastructure with 3G services implemented in most areas by 2012. The main mobile network is YewskCell, which was creeated in 1991 as a joint venture between Gelisia and Spanish operator, Telefonica. YewskCell is the main provider of telecommunications main due to the limited capitalism allowed by the government. Media Gelisia is known for having one of the most free presses in the world, and was ranked 4th by Reuters in 2012 as most free. Gelisia has several television networks most of which are publicly funded or semi-state owned. Gelisia's main Public Broadcaster, ''Rakqo Telequdu Yewstia ''or RTY, is semi-government owned, in that it is funded by the government however is privately managed for non-bias content. It is estimated that over 65% of the population own, or have access to a television. Gelisia has several national daily newspapers, almost all of which are in Yewsk, however several are in French and English, particularly in the Qollar Prefecture. Gelisia's top level internet domain name is '.yw.' It is estimated that there are over 60 million internet users in Gelisia, which is over 65% of the population. Transport Transport in Gelisia is managed by the Gelish Transport Company, which oversees the implementation of public transport, including Buses and Trains. In the more rural areas, such as the highest parts of the Yewqey Plateau the transport infrastrcture is sparesely developed, with most train services serving the coastal regions and major cities on the plateau. Long Range bus services are very common in these areas between the long open space. Share Taxis, also known as ''Yep-Yeps (Go Gos) are very common across the country, however more common in rural areas. It is estimated that over 76% of the Gelish population owns a vehicle of some sort, as of 2013. Health Education Category:Gelisia Category:Nations